Display devices include projector systems, which are generally devices that integrate light sources, optics systems, and electronics for front- or rear-projection of images from computers or video devices onto walls or screens, for large-image viewing. They are especially popular among business users who give presentations as part of their job responsibilities. Newer projectors can weigh as little as a few pounds, making them well suited for business travelers. As the quality of projection technology has improved, projectors are also finding their way into peoples' homes for high-definition television (HDTV) and other home entertainment applications. Some industry pundits predict that digital projectors will also become the standard projection technology used in movie theaters.
Projector systems usually include a number of display units to provide a given pixel resolution. For instance, there may be one or more such display units for each pixel, depending on the type of the display units and whether a gray-scale or a color projector system is desired, such as three sub-pixels for the colors red, green, and blue. The display units are typically individually addressable, meaning that the projector system internally has to be able to communicate with each display unit on an individual basis. For a projector system having an SVGA resolution (800×600 resolution, or 480,000 pixels) or an XGA resolution (1024×768 resolution, or 786,432 pixels), this can mean that the system may have to individually address large number of display units. Such individual addressing of each display unit can add undue complexity and cost to the resulting projector system.